Spider-Man's Akatsuki Battle
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: Spider-Man fights some of the members of the Akatsuki and hopes to defeated them in a one on one battle. (He will not fight Zetsu, Tobi, Itatchi, and Pain. Enjoy.


**Hi Hey my viewers. You guys are really waiting on the rest of Spider-Shinobi. So while we wait, why don't we see Spider-Man fight the Akatsuki members. So, sit down, grab a drink and some popcorn, and enjoy the show.**

In a field outside the Hidden Leaf Village**, **a bunch of people were gathered around to see Spider-Man fight one of the Akatsuki members. Let's go to the hosts, Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey everyone!" greeted Sakara. "I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka!" gretted Ino.

"And we would all like to thank you for joining us today on, Spider-Man's Akatsuki Battle!" Sakura said.

"This is where we get some of the members of the Akatsuki to battle Spider-Man in different locations in The Shinobi World." Ino said.

"Although, when Ino said, 'some' of the Akatsuki members' she ment not all of the Akatsuki members will be fighting him." Sakura said.

"Right. The people he won't be fighting is, Pain, Tobi, Zetsu, and Itachi." Ino said going through the list.

"Man, I bet a lot of fans are disappointed on him not fighting those guys." said Sakara.

"You can say that again." Ino chuckled and grabbed another list. "Ok the first Akatsuki member he'll be fighting is, Deidara!"

"Deidara?" Sakura repeated. "Oh, this outta be good!" She said as she turned her attention to the area where Spider-Man will fight Deidara.

"Oh...boy." Ino signed. "Anyway, before we start the battle, let's show you all the other staff members."

"Lady Tsunade and Shizune will be the medical staff for Spider-Man, Shikamaru and Kakashi will be explaining the Akatsuki's members Jutsu's to Spider-Man, Gaara and Temari will take the skies and film the battle from above, oh and Sai and Shino are as well, and me and Sakura will host the battle."

"Ino! When is it going to start?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Will you focus!?" Ino yelled. "If you want to see the battle so badly then why don't you be with the audience?!"

"Sorry. I got a little too excited." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Sure." Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the battle will start soon. Shikamaru and Kakashi are explaining Deidara's Jutsu to Spider-Man."

"Ok. Wanna grab some drinks before the battle starts?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ino said.

**With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man reloaded his web shooters and equipped himself with Shinobi Gear. "Ok ok." he said to himself hyperventilating a little. "I got this, I got this, I got this, I got this!" he repeated to himself.

"Nervous?" asked Kakashi behind him.

"Nervous? Me? No!" Spider-Man said nervously.

"Don't worry, Spider-Man." Kakashi chuckled. "We made sure Deidara doesn't use any Jutsu that can kill you instantly."

"Whew." Spider-Man signed with relaf. "That's good to kn...wait what?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm already regretting this!" Spider-Man moaned.

"It'll be alright, Spider-Man. Me and Shikamaru are here to tell you about Deidara's jutsu." said Kakashi.

"Really? Thanks." Spider-Man said.

"Ok. Now listen carefully, Deidara is an S-rank missing-nin whose abilities earned him recognition within Akatsuki. He can make clay bombs with his hands and body. But one of his strong points is his intelligence, often using tricks, misdirection, and calculated gambles to get his explosives in range of an opponent."

"So, I'm battling a clay artist which is also a human bomb?" asked Spider-Man.

"Pretty much!" said Shikamaru.

"Ok. Anything else?" asked Spider-Man.

"Well, he has a jutsu that's both quite and not quite similar to Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Spider-Man.

"Deidara can make clones out of clay, but sometimes they can explode once the oppinate gets too close to it." said Shikamaru.

"Ok. My Spider-Sense should tell me if it's a clone or not." said Spider-Man.

"Than you should be good to go." said Kakashi. "Good Luck, Spider-Man." Kakashi said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

**In the audience…**

Naruto and Sasuke sat down in a field waiting for the battle to begin.

"You think Spider-Man will be ok out there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, I barely know him." Sasuke shrugged.

"Didn't you guys talk to each other when we had our brake?" ask Naruto.

"Yeah, but only for a few minutes. I had to help Sakura with something."

"Like what?" asked Naruto with an evil grin.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke growled turning red.

"Hey guys!" yelled out a voice next to them. It was Kiba with Hinata and Lee. "Mind if we sit here with guys."

"Hey Kiba." Naruto waved. "Sure come on." They all sat down with Naruto and Sasuke and waited for fight.

"Hey Sasuke, Your brother isn't fighting with Spider-Man, right?" asked Kiba.

"No, he's not." Sasuke answered.

"So what are he and the others who aren't fighting Spider-Man supposed to do?"

"Hm.I don't know. I never got the chance to ask." Sasuke though for a moment.

"I think Itachi is coaching the members who are fighting him." said Hinata.

"Really? How do you know, Hinata?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura and Ino told me." Hinata answered.

"Oh." said Sasuke

"Alright everyone! The match is about to begin!" said Sakura over an intercom.

"Oh boy, this is it!" said Lee.

"Ok. The first Akatsuki member that will face Spider-Man, is Deidara!" said Ino. As soon as his name was called, Deidara walked to the field and looked around. "This oughta be fun!" he said.

"Deidara?!" Temari said. "That guy nearly destroyed our village!"

"Just keep calm, Temari." said Gaara.

"Now. Let's meet his opponent, SPIDER-MAN!" shouted Sakura. When Spider-Man heard his name, he made one giant leap and landed a a few feet in front of Deidara and everyone cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you! I appreciate it!" said Spider-Man waving to the crowd.

"_Show off." _Deidara said in his head.

"Ok. Activate the barrier!" Sakura said. Than, four Shinobi appeared in four corners of the battle area.

"Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation"

Then, a huge red barrier surrounded Spider-Man & Deidara and the audience was outside of it.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Spider-Man said looking around the barrier.

"Hey, buddy!" yelled Deidara. "I've heard about you. They say you don't have any chakra! Which means killing you will only take one second!"

"Says the guy who couldn't even kill two Hidden Leaf Shinobi." said Spider-Man and everyone laughed.

"_Why that little…" _

"SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled. "My art should've killed Sasuke Uchiha!"

"And yet, it killed you instead!" Spider-Man said.

"OH BURN!" yelled Naruto.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" yelled Deidara as he threw the clay bombs at Spider-Man.

"Uh-oh!" Spider-Man gasped as he back flipped and dodged the bombs.

"Spider-Man's doing good." Ino said.

"Let's hope he could keep it up." Sakura said.

"Your death will end in a blast!" Deidara said as clay pigeons started coming out of the mouth from his hand.

"Uh...shouldn't there be an eye on your hand instead of a mouth?" asked Spider-Man.

"Do me a favor, AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Deidara as his clay pigeons flew straight towards Spider-Man.

"Oh nuts!" Spider-Man said as he jumped in the air. The clay pigeons followed Spider-Man up in the air. Spider-Man shoot his webs at the clay pigeons and they exploded. Then, he webbed two more clay pigeons and spun them around in the air.

"What the…" Deidara yelled.

"Are these yours?" asked Spider-Man as he threw the clay pigeons back at Deidara. Deidara dodged the bombs and threw more clay pigeons at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man kept dodging the clay pigeons and then leaped forward and punched Deidara in the face. Deidara got up and ran to Spider-Man charging his fit at him. Spider-Man grabbed his fist and pushed him a second time.

"You know, I just noticed that robotic eye patch on your right eye. Are a cyborg or something?" he asked Deidara.

"Will you just shut up and die!" yelled Deidara as he summoned more clay pigeons at Spider-man.

"Hey flying rats! Whatever this guy's feeding you, I'll double it if you leave me alone!" Spider-Man said to the pigeons as he dodged the explosions

"Hey! Will you shut up!" Deidara yelled "My art is not meant to be mocked, my art is meant to inspired people. They just die when they…"

"Blah, Blah. Blah. You talk about art way too much." Spider-Man mocked as he webbed more of the clay pigeons and landed on a rock. "What's next, your gonna yak on about how much your good at the clarinet, Squidward!"

"_Yeah! Sew me, Iron Man!" _

"_This guy is getting on my nerves! And i though Tobi was more annoying!" _

"Spider-Man's doing good." said Lee.

"This Deidara guy will lose to him instantly." Kiba said.

"Do you always joke when your about to die?" Deidara asked Spider-Man. 

"Sort of." Spider-Man shrugged.

"In that case, you should keep your mouth shut when you take your last breath!" Deidara said as his mouth on his hand summoned clay bats towards Spider-Man. But he jumped in the nick of time before the bats reached him at they blew up the rock he was on.

"Sorry." Spider-Man said kicking Deidara. "But I have to say at least a few quips before bed. Doc's orders. Uh...No offence to the medical Ninja."

"None taken, Spider-Man." Sakura yelled.

"Your gonna need a medical ninja after I'm done with you!" Deidara said as weird clay shaped figures came out his hands and charged at Spider-Man.

"Oh man!" said Spider-Man as he punched each clay figure that came to him.

"This Spider-Man guy is really good." Temari said.

"Yes. He's doing better than me." Gaara said.

"Hang on...what?" Temari asked Gaara confused.

"When I first fought Deidara, I was no match for him. I was defeated. And I was dead for a few hours. But thanks to Granny Chiyo and Naruto, I was brought back to life and still became Kazekage of the sand." Gaara said. "If he can really do better than me, than I believe that he could win this fight."

"Heh. Now I see why you became Kazekage." Temari smirked. "You make one hell of a speech. Although, what Naruto said about this man is true. He doesn't have any chakra in his body. It's impossible for him to win this. Even if he does have powers." she said looking back at the battle.

"Let's just see what happens." Gaara said focusing on the battle.

Spider-Man continued to punching Deidara's clay clones into pieces left on the ground.

"Somethings wrong." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"When I fought these things, Deidara would simply attach a clay cord to it and form another clay figure if they were cut into pieces." Sasuke explained. "Instead, he keeps making more of them with his hands."

"If he keeps this up. He's gonna run out of chakra!" said Kiba.

"Hinata, can you check on this?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." Hinata nodded. _"Byakugan" _

Hinata looked around the battlefield and looked closely at the pieces of Deidara's clay figures and gasped.

"Dude. How many of these things are you going to give me?" asked Spider-Man continuing punching the rest of Deidara's clay figures. "My arms are getting tired from all the punching."

"Enough to make you go boom!" Deidara said.

"What?" asked Spider-Man. Then, his Spider-Sense struck him and gasped. "OH-NO!" he yelled and quickly jumped out of the way and as he did, all of the clay pieces exploded and Spider-Man took cover behind a rock to catch his breath.

"That was an some heck of a move, bug boy!" yelled Deidara.

"Yeah, too bad it didn't work." Spider-Man yelled back.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet." Deidara chuckled.

"What do you mean by that, Pony tail?" asked Spider-Man.

"Your name is, Spider-Man right?" Deidara asked.

"Of course it is! Did you think it was, Web Man or something?"

"Well, sense it is, you clearly like Spider's so I made you a little something while you fought my clay figures."

"Aw thank you. I appreciate it. But can you wait and give it to me later?"

"No need." Deidara said looking at the opposite direction of Spider-Man's cover. "I already gave it to you." he smirked.

Then, his Spider-Sense struck again and looked at his back and gasped. Then, about a few seconds later, the rock he was hiding behind exploded. Everyone gasped and covered their mouths.

"What the…."

"What on earth happened?"

"How did that explosion happen?

"Did..Did he just kill him?"

"In case you all wondered what happened, I had one of my clay figures make a detnating Spider on him so when he believes that had on chance to beat me, it was all for nothing." Deidara called out to everyone.

"Is..Spider-Man really…?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Deidara! You weren't supposed to kill Spider-Man!" Ino yelled.

"Really?" asked Deidara sarcastically. "My bad. Guess my mind slipped." he shrugged.

"DAMMIT!" Ino yelled pounding the ground.

"He didn't..." Naruto gasped.

"That monster!" said Kiba and Akamaru growled.

Temari's eyes were wide. She didn't expect Deidara to kill someone like that. "He..He did it." she whispered and looked at Gaara who was looking down with is eyes closed. "I..I'm sorry I doubted the both of you, Gaara." she said. "I...I won't say, I told you so."

"Don't worry about it." said Gaara. "Because I won't say it either!"

Temari became confused. What are you talking abou…"

"HEY!" said a voice behind Deidara. Deidara looked behind him and saw Spider-Man coming at him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled as Spider-Man kicked him in the stomach. And he fell to the ground and Spider-Man webbed his entire body. The crowd cheered for Spider-Man as he stuck the landing.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked Deidara.

"How are you alive?" Deidara yelled. "You should be blown to bits!"

"I didn't get blown to bits." Spider-Man said. "My vest did though." Deidara took a quick look at Spider-Man and he just noticed that his Shinobi vest was missing. "It took awhile for your Clay Spider to blow up. Which gave me enough time to quickly take off the vest and web to another rock for cover."

"_That...little…"_

"YOU BASTARD!" Deidara yelled. "THAT PLAIN WAS GREAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD BY MY ART! YOU SHOULDN'T BE STANDING HE…" Before he could finish the sentence, Spider-Man webbed his mouth.

"Dude, No one likes a sore loser. Seriously." Spider-Man said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, SPIDER-MAN WON!" yelled Sakura and the crowd cheered for Spider-Man.

"Thank you. Thank you." Spider-Man said waving at the crowd and suddenly his right arm ached. "OW! OW!" he yelled holding his arm. Luckily Tsunade and Shizune were heading to Spider-Man for treatment.

"Spider-Man, are you ok?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a bad landing when the explosion impacted me." said Spider-Man.

"Okey just hold still." Shizune said grabbing Spider-Man's arm and used her medical jutsu on it.

"That was quite the performance, Spider-Man." said Tsunade. "We all though you were dead."

"Yeah. I thought that too." said Spider-Man.

"When Shizune is done healing you, go and take a brake and meet everyone in the next battle area." said Tsunade.

"Got it." Spider-Man said.

**With Sakura and Ino…**

"Hey Ino?" Sakura asked. "Do you know who Spider-Man is going to fight next?"

"Hang on, let me see." Ino said as she grabbed a list of the Akatsuki members Spider-Man will fight. When she saw who was next, she gasped and tears began to come down her face.

"_No..Not him...There's no way Spider-Man could beat him!" _Ino said in her head.

"Ino? What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"S..Sakura.." Ino said. "When Spider-Man fights this guy…."

"Ino?"

"...He'll be dead already!"

**Who's next? Find out next time!**


End file.
